Electrical outlets and connectors are often linked with networks to respond to signals from external sources without a physical connection.
By way of example, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/591,371 and 13/650,757, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describe a smart connector which allows for wireless control of the bringing of power to a low-voltage DC powered device that is coupled via use of the connectors to a low-voltage DC power source. The disclosed connectors may be used to couple a low-voltage DC powered device to any one of a low-voltage DC power grid systems, to low-voltage DC power cables, and/or to other disconnection/connection points in a DC power system.
By way of further example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14,226,017, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describe a smart connector which allows for wireless control of the bringing of power to a low-voltage DC powered device that is couple via use of the connectors to an AC power source. In particular, the provided power is used to drive an AC/DC converter to create an internal DC bus and the DC bus powers the electronics, including for example, a wireless transceiver. In at least one instance, the wireless transceiver will receive a command from another wireless device to turn power ON or OFF to the local outlet and the downstream (e.g. daisychained, etc.) outlets. These outlets can be wired to the output terminations (push-in and/or other) on the back of the local outlet and/or outlet housing, or may be connected through any other suitable electrical connection.